Concrete angel
by emerald.water.lilly
Summary: This story was inspierd by one of my fav. song i have decided to add more to this.R&R okay i am going to make a sequel for this. I got hit with a good idea for it.
1. Sadness

She walks to school with the launch she packed

nobody knows what she's holding back

wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

she hides the bruises with linen and lace

Ohohhhh

A little boy about five looked up at the dark sky. He had to get home before it started to rain. If the groceries got wet he would get beaten. He was still bleeding form last night and his stomach felt weird. Any way his teacher was getting nosy he couldn't afford to go in on Monday with a broken finger, again. Also wet groceries meant no food witch he needed. He hadn't eaten any thing in about a week and it was not enough for a mouse.

the teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

it hard to see the pain behind the mask

bearing the burden of secret storm

some times she wishes she was never born

"BOY! The food is wet" roared a red whale of a man.

" I am sorry sir, it started to rain on the way home" said the little boy huddle as far as possible for the robust man

"You should have walked faster" He said advancing on the young boy and slamming him into the wall. A sickening crack was herd. The little boy let out a pain filled scream. He fell to the floor clutching his arm.

through the wind and the rain she stand hard as a stone

in world that she can't rise above

but her dreams give her wings and

she flies to a place were she loved

concrete angel

The whale man picked the little boy up and dragged him down to the basement. Where his shirt was removed showing scars, new and old brusies, cuts, and oddly angled ribs. The beating that fallowed lasted four hours. Of course the neighbors hear. I mean how couldn't with the amount that the little boy was screaming. No one did any thing to help.

somebody cries in the middle of the night

the neighbors here but they turn out the light

a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

when morning comes it will be to late

The little boy was dragged back upstairs barley conches. He was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs. Thoughts running through his head as the latch was clicked into place. 'Why why why I have never done anything wrong,' he pleaded to himself.' Your just a nasty freak with deserves every thing he got,' said the little voice in his head. The last thought he had as tears flowed down his cheeks before darkness took hold was ' if I die my parents will be able to love me again and I will be free of my personal hell'

In a large castle in Scotland sirens went off in the headmasters office altering him of problems with the wards at Privet Drive. The old man quickly floo'd two other professors they left the castle.

As thy apperated to Privet Drive they walk up the dark lane leading to number four. The house was ordinary like all the other house. The younger male black clad professor said a simple unlocking charm. The first thing to notice is a pool of blood leaking out from under the stair cupboard. Quickly opening the cupboard they find the saddest sight any of them had ever seen.

through the wind and the rain she stand hard as a stone

in world that she cant rise above

but her dreams give her wings and

she flies to a place were she loved

concrete angel

The statue stands in a shaded place

an angel girl with an upturned face

her name is written in a polished rock

a broken heart the world forgot

There in front of them was the mangled form of five year old Harry Potter, dead with tear stains on his cheeks.

through the wind and the rain she stand hard as a stone

in world that she cant rise above

but her dreams give her wings and

she flies to a place were she loved

concrete angel

In a white zone filled with happy people a small boy with bright green eyes is surrounded by the only thing he ever wanted. His family.

The characters are from J.K. Rowling. Yes this is a disclaimer

The song in 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride


	2. epilog

Epilog

"We are gathered here on this gray day to bury Harry Potter, a child who never had a chance to live. An old mans mistakes caused an innocent life to be loss. I can not say in knowing concussions tell you he died peacefully for that is the polar opposite of what happened. He was beaten to death painfully. His body barely recognizable. It was not until his death that the will of the Potters was read stating that Sirius Black was innocent of being the secret keeper and Peter Pettigrew was found to be the one to have killed the 13 muggels. Had I just pushed for the trial for Sirius then he would have had Harry instead being his legal guardian preventing his death. Because of an old mans mistakes a small innocent child shall never see the light of day ever again," Said Albus Dumbeldore with tears streaming down his face.

The surrounding area was a grave yard on the Potter manner. Sirius Black stood on the left with a stone look on his gaunt face. Remus Lupin stood next to him with his lightly grayed hair and tattered robes and red puffy eyes from to much crying.

"The last member of the noble family to be buried here," Pro.Dumbeldor said walking over to a whole in the ground. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" the rest could not be heard over the waling of the half giant Hagrid.

At the same time in w white place.

"Maybe I should go back?" said a young mad of about 15 with black hair and green eyes.

"There is a possibility you could," mused a woman with red hair and green eyes.

"He should not have to go back after what happened to him," said an older man with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh but hon think about Sirius and Remus" said the woman.

"humph fine ask the higher beings," said the older man " is in it good enough that he is already a god and can control what happens in those diminutions. I mean why does he not just banish the monster to Hades?"

"I know he could but it would give your friends a peace of mind and besides it not like he has to give up his immortal body to go there after he already lost his mortal body. He can still access the family vaults with his magical signature. He also need to live a little, have some fun, heck get shagged."

"MOM!" said a blushing 'teen'.

"What dear, I have spent to much time around your father he is wearing off on me. Also you could give all that mortal knowledge you have a spin"

"You don't have to convince me I will go," said the now serious teen.

Well that's it for this story watch out for the sequel that I am working on, but it could be a while. My grandma just went in to the hospital.

Also any ideas for pairing would be nice. Please no slash. I don't have anything wrong with it, its just not my area of mastery.


	3. SEQUAL UP

sequal up

under my authors name title still needed

need some ideas for it so imput welcome.


End file.
